Breathe
by AliceCullen43
Summary: Just a Taylor Swift SongFic. "Breathe"- Taylor Swift. Bella's Pov. More Chapters if you review :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight. But that's probably a good thing. I'm not the best writer. Lol.**

**Just another Taylor Swift SongFic. This song reminds me so much of New Moon. Set before she starts hanging out with Jacob.**

"**Breathe"**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometime we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

I can't believe it's been four whole months since they left, since _he_ left. It hurts every time to think about them but I just can't forget them, that would be worse.

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_Cause its tragedy and it will only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

How I wish that they would come back. I just don't know what to do these days. I miss them all so much.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

I know he wanted a clean break but did he really think I could just get over him? Just thinking about them sometimes makes it so hard to breathe I feel like I have to hold myself together. Sometimes I just want to give up but I know have to keep going, for Charlie, like I promised.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it's doesn't work out_

_And nothing we do is gonna save us from the fallout_

Somehow I always knew it wouldn't work. I tried not to think about it but how could someone like him really love someone like me.

_It's 2am, feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's 2am, feeling like I just lost a friend _

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

And tossed in my bed, not able to get comfortable. I just wanted those strong cold arms to wrap themselves around my waist and hold me close, but I knew it would never really happen.

_We know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_I can't breathe without you but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

I sat there in my bed till morning doing something I rarely let myself; think of him and his family.

**Please review. And if ya do then I will continue, it will kind of be a SongFic story (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift's lyrics.**

Chapter 2 Crazier

Edward's Pov

I was sitting up in a smelly old attic with rats and mice. I had nothing to do, nothing without my Bella. I decided to listen in on the family below. That was when I heard it. A song that reminded me so much of Bella and how things used to be. Of how Bella changed me.

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find the wings _

_But you came along_

_And you changed everything_

Till I had meet Bella I had never really lived. I always thought that I was complete in myself, never knowing that life could be so much more.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Those beautiful brown eyes. I could get lost in them just trying to figure out what she was thinking. She always said that she was an open book, but that was far from the truth for me. It only made me love her more.

_I watched from a distance_

_As you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

I remember watching Bella. How she made everything she did seem important. She showed me how to be human. She showed me what love was, jealously, compassion.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_I feel like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Ohh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_Don't wanna hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier. . . ._

The song slowly drifted out and a new, more upbeat one started up. I pondered over the words I had just heard and realized the mistake I had made. I decided I would fix it. I ran out of the house full spend and grabbed my cell out of my pocket and dialed the nearest airport.

**Please review(:**


End file.
